Iron Fire
by InkSparksFire
Summary: For anyone who wondered why, out of over six billion people in the world, Sam and Dean were chosen to be Michael and Lucifer's vessels. My first real story, but I'll try to upload as often as I can. Written to go with season 5.
1. Mouth

The phone rang.

"Bobby? What is it?" Dean asked, gesturing as Sam for a pen. Frowning, Sam fished one out of his pocket and handed it over. Dean scribbled something on the hotel notepad beside the bed. "Right, that's not far from here. We'll check it out. And what's that supposed to mean?" He hung up.

Sam was sitting on the end of the motel bed. "What'd Bobby have to say?"

Dean shrugged. "A friend of his is in trouble, up in Massachusetts. He wants us to check it out. And uh... He said to brace ourselves."

*************

_**(A.N. for my general idea of what it would look like, check out the first like, 45 seconds of this video. Except you know, Zachariah instead of the voodoo witch. **__**.com/watch?v=pSlLFf3o4mU**__** )**_

*************

Dean banged on the door. "Anybody home?" Nothing moved. He turned to Sam, an expectant look on his face. Sam sighed and crouched down to pick the lock. As soon as the pick was inserted, a sound like a gunshot went off and the Winchesters went flying off the front steps, landing hard in the dirt ten or so feet away from the house.

"What the..." Sam wheezed, the wind knocked out of him.

Just then, a tiny blonde woman ran out the door. "Pizza's here!" She called over her shoulder into the house. She took a second look. "Nevermind, the pizza isn't here yet, it's just a couple of guys I don't know." She pulled out a rifle.

"Whoa, just hold on okay! Bobby sent us, he said you needed our help!" Dean shouted, holding his hands up.

The woman looked surprised and lowered the gun. "Thank God, I was getting desperate. We need all the help we can get, fast." She smiled. "By the way, sorry about the defenses, my sister set them up."

Sam got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Dean. "Well at least you know they work." He rubbed his back, and followed her into the house hesitantly, clearly expecting to get attacked again.

Inside, the house was chaos. Ancient books were strewn all over, with papers and candles sprinkled over top. Another woman sat with her back to them, typing frantically on a laptop. Her dirty blonde hair was short and choppy, as if it had been done in ten minutes without a mirror.

The first woman collapsed on a couch littered with herbs and knives. "Jae, these are the Winchesters. Remember Bobby said they were coming?" She turned to face them. "Jae here is the perfect example of why you do not call an angel... What was it again?" She frowned thoughtfully. "I think she called him a 'pompous, self-righteous, scum-sucking, egotistical asshat who thinks he's God's gift to mankind, when he doesn't actually give a rat's ass about anybody' Needless to say, Zachariah got a tad bit ticked off."

The other woman finally turned to face them, rolling her eyes. Dean recoiled a bit.

"Whoa." He and Sam said in unison.

She didn't have a mouth. Where her lips had once been the skin looked like wax after it melted together, almost smooth, but unnatural looking. She made an indistinct sound and waved. She pulled a black marker and a pad of paper onto her lap and scribbled something. She held it up.

_**Hi**_

Dean coughed. "Hello to you too. I take it this is what you needed our help with?"

Jae tore off the sheet, discarding it on the floor and wrote something quickly.

_**A reversal spell, ideally one that applies to angels. We can't find one, so our next option is a general one that will work on anything, but powerful enough to undo an angel's work. We've tried everything, nothing is powerful enough. **_

She cocked her head, and tore off the paper to a new sheet.

_**Angels are such jerks. **_

The first girl finally spoke. "We've been looking for a way to reverse it for almost three days. She's hungry and dehydrated, since she doesn't have a mouth to eat or drink from. Without water, she's got maybe two more days, tops."

"Well we better hurry then. Dean, you take the bookshelf over there, I'll look on my computer. Don't worry, Jae - was it? And I didn't catch your name..." Sam commented.

"Lipless here is Jae, and I'm Alexz."

"Well we'll find a way to undo this." He assured her.

_*************_

**Thud! Whoosh! **

Alexz threw her book across the room, and it bounced off the desk, sending papers flying as it hit the floor. "Okay that's it Jae. We're taking you to the hospital, and we're hooking you up to an IV, and we're giving you some freaking nutrition!"

Jae snorted, and typed something quickly on her laptop. She clicked on something, and immediately an automated voice came out of the computer, reading what she had typed in a robotic British accent. "Oh. And. What. Are. You. Go. Ing. To. Tell. Them. I am. So. Sorry. Her. Mouth. Seems. To. Have. Disa. Pe. Ard. Can. You. Fix. It?"

Alexz made an impatient sound. "We could tell them it's genetic."

Jae snorted again, and quickly typed something else. She turned to raise her eyebrows at her companion as the computer announced.

"This. Is. Ex. Actly. Why. You. Suck. At. Science. They. Won't. Buy. That. Bull. Crap."

"Well we're doing something! You think I haven't hear your stomach growling nonstop? We need to do something, it's been ages and we've got absolutely nothing!"

This time Jae didn't bother to type up what she wanted to say, simply scribbling it on her notepad and holding it up.

_**Drop it. When I collapse from hunger, **__**then **__**we can go to the hospital. **_

Alexz shook her head, but picked another book up off the floor and flipped through it.

Jae turned back to her computer, as if she was going to keep researching, but instead shuddered and wrapped her arms around her torso, eyes shut tight. As if sensing Dean's gaze, they opened and glared at him. She scribbled quickly on the paper.

_**Say anything to my sister and you're dead. My stomach just hurts, that's all. **_

Dean nodded, silent understanding passing from masochistic older sibling to masochistic older sibling.

The silence only lasted for a few minutes, until the younger girl spoke quietly. "We could cast a glamour spell, one to make it look like you, you know...Have a mouth. If you pretend to be in a coma, they'll totally hook you up to an IV. Come on Jae, please?"

Sam spoke up. "Look Alexz, I'm sorry, and trust me I want to help your sister too, but we need to think about this. I don't think it's going to be as simple as walking in and saying 'here, she's in a coma. Do something' because they'll figure out if she's faking. There has to be something else."

Dean nodded.

"MMMPH!" Jae tried to shout, but it came out indistinct and muffled. She leapt into the air and did a somersault. Her eyes were shining and she frantically wrote on her notepad.

_**I found it.**_

"Found it?" Alexz repeated.

Jae nodded and gestured at her computer. Alexz rushed over and peered at the screen.

"I dunno Jae, are you sure? This is some pretty heavy witchcraft." Her voice was concerned, but delight seeped through.

Her sister rolled her eyes and nodded. She waved Sam and Dean over to the computer.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You really think this is going to work?"

"Hey I fully support any plan that involves attacking Zachariah with a knife, but do you really think you'll be able to? This guy managed to give me stomach cancer for crying out loud." Dean agreed.

_**All constructive criticism will be ignored.**_ She wrote.

*************

"We good?" Alexz asked, looking around.

"I think so." Sam replied, looking at the paper in his hand. "This circle will really trap an angel?"

"Uh huh, trust me. We've used it before. It's like an angelic devil's trap."

"So what now?" Dean demanded. He was leaning against the wall beside Jae. Jae was twirling a long knife in her hand with the air of practice. She has misplaced her pen and paper, so she couldn't share her opinion.

"We summon the bastard. Everybody know what they're doing?" Alexz replied.

A few "Yeah." 's were muttered.

"Kay. It's time." She began to speak in latin, crooning some words like a song, some words harsh and guttural. She began to speak faster and faster, her tongue racing over the syllables until a harsh screech filled the air and Zachariah appeared in the center of the room. Dean immediately stepped into his view.

"You!" Zachariah hissed, approaching threateningly. Suddenly a match dropped and a flame raced around the circle of holy oil. He froze, trapped inside.

"Gotcha, chuckles." Dean growled.

He faced Dean again, about to spit out angry words when a soft voice cut him off.

"Hey dumbass." He spun to face Alexz, who held out a white styrofoam bowl.

Suddenly Jae was inches away from him as she sliced a shallow gash in his chest. Alexz held the bowl so the blood ran into it, and Zachariah was powerless to stop it. As they backed away, Sam stepped in.

"Sang pour un ennemi,

gré guérir du dommage tu a rendre sa bouche.

Gré tu rendre affliger non plus, et..."

Sam read off his paper, his voice strong. As he spoke Jae scooped up some of the liquid with her hands, cupping them together. The blood in the bowl was unaffected, as the portion in her hands began to churn and froth. Jae stayed still, her eyes fixed on the brilliant red cure she held. The moment Sam finished speaking, she splashed the blood on her face, ignoring how it ran and ruined her white shirt. Everyone else watched in silence as she pivoted on her heel to face them all. She removed her hands. The blood glistened on her cheeks and pouty lips as she smirked.

"I'm baack!"

"And what now Jaeden? What exactly are you going to do will all that extra angel blood?" Zachariah demanded.

Her smirk grew more pronounced. "Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm going to do with it. And it's Jae. Not Jaeden."

Her sister wiped her face gently with a kleenex and handed her a bottle of water. "Drink this. And Jae, what are we going to do with him?"

She chugged the water and sighed happily. When she spoke again her voice was less of a croak, and seemed almost melodic. "Who, angel-boy? He'll get out eventually anyways, we might as well let him go on out way out. Don't worry though, I spent the whole time I couldn't talk plotting revenge. This asshole's gonna pay." She turned to Sam and Dean. "Thanks so, so much for the help. I owe you, and trust me, that'll come in handy later on." She smiled at them.

As they walked out of the house, conveniently forgetting to release Zachariah, Dean realized something. "Hey Jae!"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"What did he mean when he asked what you were going to do with the blood?" He questioned.

She smiled sadly. "Maybe I'll tell you the whole truth sometime. In the meantime, knowing I'm going to use it to stop the apocalypse is all you need. Now let's get going, Alexz. I'm going to pass out if I don't get my hands on a double bacon cheeseburger, no tomatoes, small shake, large fries." At the look she got from her sister she rushed to defend herself. "What? I'm hungry!"

*$*$*$*$*$*$*

_end of chapter one!!_

_For anyone who was wondering about my crappy French, the rough translation of what Sam said was "Blood of the enemy, will heal the pain you caused her mouth, will cause no more harm, and..." _

_i've never gotten a review, and i would love some feedback, so..... 3 pretty please._


	2. Bloodlines

"What do you think their deal was?" Sam finally asked. He shifted in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Those chicks?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah. What did they mean, they were going to do something with the blood?"

"I dunno man. Maybe-"

Castiel spoke up from the back seat. "Who are you talking about?"

Sam glanced behind him at the angel. "Uh, these two girls we were helping before. Zachariah had taken away one of their mouths."

"What were their names?" He demanded.

"Dean?" Sam looked to him for help.

"Alexz and Jae, I think." He replied.

Castiel stiffened. "You helped them?"

Dean peered at him in the rearview mirror. "Yeah. You know 'em?"

He nodded. "They're central players in the war. Both sides have decided they're far too dangerous, and orders are to kill them on sight, if possible. Of course, it's not possible at all, the older sister is far too powerful, and she's trained the younger one, Alexz well."

"That doesn't make any sense. If Jae is that powerful, wouldn't they each be fighting to have them on their team?" Sam frowned in bewilderment.

"She's...Not quite human." Castiel admitted. "Jae. She's trustworthy in a way, but she's more powerful than most angels, or demons."

"What is she?" Dean growled.

"It's not my story to tell. Her sister is slightly more human, if that's any comfort to you."

"Not really. We're trying not to rely on monsters in the future."

"Cas." Sam spoke up. "Is she a threat?"

"Not to you." He replied.

*************

"Jaeden." Castiel sighed into the phone. "It's time to finally be honest with them. You should have told them years ago, when their father first died. Sam and Dean need protection now we know the colt doesn't work. You owe it to them."

The girl on the other end of the line was silent for a moment. "The only thing I owe _anyone_ is the dollar I bet Alexz that I would win our staring contest."

"This is not a joke! This is a war of biblical proportions." He snapped.

"I'm shocked. I thought the last few months were just an elaborate April fools joke."

"I'm in Pittsburgh. Meet me there, or I will find you." He informed Jae.

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna-"

The angel hung up.

*************

"I just think it would be a good idea to stop at McDonald's."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Okay Cas, why do you suddenly want to stop at McDonald's?"

The angel coughed. "Don't question my motives. McDonald's is a fine place to eat."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Right..." Sam murmured.

As they walked into the restaurant, Castiel immediately pulled the brothers over to a table in the corner. "Jae, tell them the truth." It was an order. The two sisters sitting at the table smiled sweetly at them.

"What on earth do you mean?" Asked Alexz with a mockingly surprised expression. Her blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"No. Alexz, it's okay. I'm ready to admit the truth." Everyone looked expectantly at the older sister, who's smirk grew into a full-blown grin. "I'm...Not a natural blonde. Alexz is though!" She winked at them.

Sam was trying to decide if her eyes were blue or green as he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Jae snickered. "Don't blame me, Angel-boy invited us."

"Forcefully." Her sister agreed.

"In a threatening tone." The fake blonde shot back.

Castiel stood there silently.

Sam finally decided her eyes were mint green. "Why?"

"I'm a Nephilim." She admitted.

"A what?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, they're legendary. The Nephilim are half angel, half human. They were created to rule humans, a crossbreed that would have the strengths of both races. I'm shocked to hear they're still around actually, I mean I would have thought they would have died out, or the blood would be too diluted to do anything." Sam explained.

"Yeah, 'There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown.' Genesis 6:4." Jae quoted. "Another word for Nephilim is "bene Elohim" meaning "Sons of God". In the Bible, the Nephilim were the children born from the "daughters of men" and the "Sons of God" meaning they were a crossbreed between human girls and Angels."

"But Jaeden isn't the same as the other Nephilim." Castiel pointed out.

She glared at the angel. "_Thank you_ for explaining that so fully." She growled through clenched teeth. Castiel attempted to act like he wasn't rattled by her threatening tone.

"Jae." His voice held an unspoken warning.

She smirked, ignoring an obviously confused Sam and Dean.

Alexz meanwhile was brushing her fingertips back and forth across her temples. "Jae." She murmured. "Phone's for you. It's Leo, he wants us to come home and pick up some Chinese food on the way. Nobody went grocery shopping."

Just then, her phone rang.

Dean looked, if possible, even more surprised. "Guns n Roses?"

Castiel glanced at him. "No, it's her phone making that noise."

Sam chuckled. "No Cas, Guns n Roses is a-"

"Would you shut up? The reception's bad enough as is." She snickered and muttered to herself. "As if my favorite psychic hadn't already told me the whole conversation." She spoke louder into the phone. "Nah, I don't mind." She paused, pressing the earpiece into her ear. "Sure, but I'm ordering. I'll deal with the rest when I get there." She snapped the phone shut, and looked at the angel a few feet away from her. "I'll see you around, eh? You always know where to find me." She got to her feet.

"Bye guys!" Alexz smiled at them. "Cas, don't be mad at me or Jae. Nobody can blame us for not completely trusting guys we barely know, even if I _can_ read their minds." Still smiling, she followed her sister out of the fast food joint.

Sam looked shaken. "Cas, what the hell was that? What were they talking about?"

Dean joined in. "Yeah, if you ask me, these two chicks are way too mysterious. You seem to know what's going on, so why don't you, uh, enlighten us?"

Castiel was visibly torn between divulging the truth and keeping his promises. Eventually he found his voice. "I can't. They have to be the ones to tell you, not I. It's enough for now that they seem to like you. They are...essential to winning the war."

A group of people stood huddled around a cluster of dead bodies so mangled you couldn't even tell which scattered chunks belonged to the dead men or the dead women. A small toddler's arm reached out towards the toe of one of the men standing near's boot. He kicked at it.

This small group of people observing the grisly scene were a motley bunch; a construction worker still wearing his hardhat and neon vest; a judge, a high school teacher, a soccer mom. The only thing they had in common were their black eyes, devoid of life or emotion.

The object of this murder wasn't any of the victims lying scattered on the pavement. It was the short man clutching a water bottle full of holy water, trying to rub the blood from his eyes. He punched buttons frantically on his cell phone, his shiny bald head glistening with sweat. The moment he had noticed the slaughter, he ran to the other side of a parked car, putting its bulk between him and the demons. Even with this precaution however, this was a small parking lot, and the demons were much too close for comfort.

The construction worker smiled, showing a chipped front tooth. "Oh, how the mighty hunter has fallen." His voice sounded like the gravel his body was used to working with. "Reduced to hiding behind minivans while he watches innocent people die rather than give himself up."

The Asian soccer mom advanced slowly. "Do you know why we came and found you, Rupert? At one point in you life, you exorcized every single one of us. Sent us crawling back to hell." She giggled. "Now it's vengeance time, buddy!"

At last, the sound of the phone ringing was cut off by a female voice at the other end of the line. "Hello?" She sounded a little sleepy.

Rupert trembled with relief. "Jae, help!"

The demons sprang. As one slid over the hood of the car, the dirty parking lot was illuminated by a streak of white lightning, edged with purple and gold. In the spot it struck the ground there was a figure, crouched over the toddler's mangled arm. Her blond hair fluttered in the wind as Jae glanced up at the scene in front of her. She sighed.

"Speak of the devil, and apparently, a crowd of his bitches shall appear." She observed dryly. In one smooth movement she sailed over the blue minivan, breaking one demon's arm and another's nose, to force them to release the bald hunter.

A soft voice caused them all to freeze, and look at Lucifer as he spoke. "Oh no, I'm here Jaeden. Real as can be."

She frowned. "Well there goes all my fun." With a snap of her fingers, white light stabbed into each demon like a sword, killing the demon in a puff of black smoke, as it healed the injuries she had given the meatsuits. She leapt back over the minivan to stand a few feet away from the devil. He watched this little display with a small smile.

"Intimidating. You've grown into your powers well. I wonder if you'll ever be able to give them up." He cocked his head.

She decided to ignore the latter comments. "If you think that's intimidating, stick around for the finale." She looked upwards pointedly.

The air thrummed with electricity, and with a crackling noise like spreading flames, lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck the dirty pavement, each turning into a crouching body as it hit the ground. Each was armed heavily, sporting everything from rifles to flamethrowers, to crossbows to wickedly curved daggers. As one, they straightened and fell back around Jaeden, who was clearly their leader.

"Hey." She said softly, glancing back at them. Her face radiated pride and affection, clearly touched by their loyalty. As if afraid the devil would take advantage of her moment of vulnerability, her head snapped back around to face him, and she lifted her chin defiantly. "You really think you can take on the Nephilim, you evil jackass?"

Without a reply, Lucifer vanished.

Jae breathed a sigh of relief as her warriors relaxed around her. They all knew they weren't ready for a head on fight against Lucifer. He didn't need to know that, however.

* * *

Any and all reviews are loved!!!! thanks so much, and I hope you enjoyed. 3


End file.
